


Castillo de Naipes

by theonemaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Masturbation, No one is a teen, No one is a virgin, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, They're just really a mess, please read the tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: Después de la desaparición de Shiro y del cambio de leones en el equipo Voltron, Lance y Keith comienzan una relación casual. El problema está en que para estos dos paladines, “casual” no es sinónimo de “sencillo”. [SPOILERS S3]





	Castillo de Naipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> **Notas previas:**  
>  Medidas de tiempo en _Voltron: Legendary Defender_  
>  \- 1 tick = 1.4 segs  
> \- 1 dobosh = 60 ticks = 84 segs = 1.4 mins  
> \- 1 varga = 60 doboshes = 84 mins = 1.4 hrs  
> \- 1 quintante = 20 vargas = 28 hrs = 1.2 días  
> \- 1 movimiento = 6 quintantes = 1.2 semanas**  
> \- 1 phoeb [fib] = 5 movimientos = 30 quintantes = 36 días = 1.2 meses**  
> \- 1 deca-phoeb = 50 movimientos = 10 phoebs = 12 meses = 1 año**  
> **Conjeturas personales.
> 
> \----  
>  _ **Para Ertal** _. _Mi agradecimiento por ya-sabes-qué. Espero que te guste___  
>  \----

Si había algo que Lance odiara en toda la galaxia, era no poder dormir.

Su sueño reparador era, en su opinión, la clave de su éxito con las chicas, aliens y otras formas de vida atractivas desperdigadas por el universo. Él era el bonito del grupo, el más gallardo de todos los paladines Voltron y el mejor tirador de todo el cuadrante… Pero no podía ser nada de eso si ni siquiera lograba conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, no solo era el insomnio lo que… bueno, lo que lo mantenía despierto. Era algo más. Aquello que no se podía sacar de la cabeza ni siquiera jugando al _Mercury Gameflux II_ de Pidge: las palabras de Allura antes de que Lance fuera en busca del León Rojo para montarlo, que ahora daban vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

_—Al aceptar a Keith como nuevo líder de Voltron demostraste que valoras al equipo más que a tu gloria personal… Tal como mi padre._

Cuando la alteana lo dijo, se escuchó tan lógico que Lance no volvió a pensar en el asunto. Pero después de pasada la adrenalina de la misión, recostado en su cama y con el mundo en silencio, el significado tras las palabras de Allura se le antojaba bastante diferente.

Sí, Lance había aceptado a Keith como su líder cuando el León Negro lo tomó como su nuevo paladín. Según Allura, hacerlo también significó tener que cambiar de león, pues el león de Keith ( _su_ león, como debía recordarse a sí mismo cada pocos doboshes) resultaba ser la mano derecha del líder de Voltron.

Y todo eso hubiera parecido muy bonito y adecuado, de no ser por el revoloteo dentro de su estómago cada vez que pensaba en ser la mano derecha de Keith.

Es decir, sí, él y Keith habían venido limando asperezas desde aquella vez que Zarkon los persiguió como poseso a través de todo el universo. Pocas cosas te unen más a alguien que subir semidesnudo por el hueco de un ascensor descompuesto. Aun así, tampoco eran _tan_ cercanos el uno del otro. No como lo fueron Shiro y Keith, al menos.

Lo que le hacía pensar: ¿el León Rojo aceptó a Lance como paladín porque éste aceptó a Keith como su lider? ¿O acaso los deseos de Lance de que Keith lo aceptara como su apoyo tuvieron algo que ver?

Lance podía ser ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como cuando Pidge resultó ser una chica y él fue el último en enterarse. Pero eso no significaba que fuera ignorante con lo que pasaba dentro de sí mismo.

Se conocía como a nadie, había estado consigo toda su vida. Así que cuando algo dentro de él iba encaminado de maneras raras, Lance se daba cuenta tan pronto podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Como en ese momento.

La verdad fuera dicha, las sensaciones extrañas en el territorio “Keith” no resultaban nada nuevo. Desde que Keith se fue con Shiro al cuartel general de la Espada de Marmora y descubrió su ascendencia Galra, Lance se había encontrado a sí mismo intentando tener un momento a solas con su compañero para brindarle su apoyo y comprensión. Algo que jamás consiguió hacer, por cierto.

Sin saber realmente la razón, Lance se había obsesionado un poco con la idea de ser él quien apoyara a Keith en ese momento tan confuso. Ser por una vez el merecedor de esa mirada honesta y abierta que el ex paladín rojo sólo dedicaba a su héroe, Takashi Shirogane.

Por supuesto, Lance no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones al respecto. No por nada Keith y él habían sido rivales en el Cuartel Espacial (aunque el otro alegara no recordarlo). Sabía que las probabilidades de trabar algo cercano con Keith eran tan lejanas como el planeta Wozblay que Coran siempre mencionaba.

O al menos así fue antes de convertirse en su mano derecha oficial.

Ser su segundo al mando le daba a Lance la oportunidad que, sin saberlo, tanto había estado esperando. Podría apoyar a Keith tanto como quisiera, tal como deseaba hacerlo desde quien sabría cuántos movimientos atrás. Estar ahí para él como un amigo. O como _más_ que un amigo...

—¡Oh, quiznak! —El grito de sorpresa de Lance hizo eco por toda su habitación, al igual que el sonido de su palma al chocar contra su frente. Se incorporó de un salto—. ¿¡Me gusta Keith!?

***

Keith odiaba tener insomnio. Lo detestaba. Pero le pasaba tan a menudo que el odio ya no era más que odiosa costumbre.

La razón de turno para no dejarle dormir: los recientes acontecimientos. Sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, Keith acababa de convertirse en el nuevo líder del equipo Voltron. El León Negro lo eligió como su paladín, tal como Shiro había vaticinado tiempo atrás. Y todo pudo haber resultado un gran honor si las circunstancias de su nombramiento resultaran diferentes.

No se había ganado el liderazgo del equipo gracias a sus dotes o capacidades. Lo había conseguido porque Shiro desapareció sin dejar rastro durante la pelea contra Zarkon. Sin quererlo y sin siquiera creerse capaz de estar a la altura. Si le preguntaban, tener a Keith como nuevo líder de Voltron bajo esas condiciones era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado al equipo.

Demasiado pronto después de su nombramiento, el mal nacido de Lotor decidió que era prudente atacar el castillo. Ahora Lance era el paladín rojo, Allura el azul y Keith el negro. Como si haberse adaptado a sus leones anteriores (y a ningún león, en el caso de Allura) no hubiera resultado lo suficientemente complicado en su momento.

¡Y ni siquiera lograron formar a Voltron! Al menos cuando estaba Shiro, la primera pelea contra el imperio Galra terminó con ellos cinco formando al robot gigante, aunque hubiera sido por mera casualidad.

Para Keith, una de las razones del éxito del equipo en primer lugar pesaba sobre los hombros del gran liderazgo de Shiro. Pero ahora Shiro no estaba, lo que dejaba a Keith con una responsabilidad demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Tan grande, que no estaba seguro de poder llevarla a cabo sin lastimar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo en el proceso.

También entre los motivos para no poder conciliar el sueño, estaba la desaparición de Shiro; otra de las cosas en las que Keith no podía dejar de pensar.

Después de la batalla contra Zarkon, Keith barrió el cuadrante durante vargas enteras en busca de alguna pista del paradero de Shiro. Algo le decía que el hombre estaba todavía con vida, una sensación que Keith todavía no se podía explicar. Pero cada tick que pasaba era un tick más lejos de la posibilidad de encontrarle. Con cada dobosh, Keith se sentía un dobosh más cerca de no recuperarle nunca.

De igual forma, vivo o no, el estado actual de Shiro era “desaparecido en acción”. Lo que dejaba a espaldas de Keith la responsabilidad de seguir con la misión, de derrotar al imperio Galra y de defender el universo... ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que hiciera todo eso?

Un golpe metálico le sacó de su introspección. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, la puerta deslizante se abrió. La habitación de Keith estaba completamente oscura, pero la luz que se colaba desde el pasillo mostraba la inconfundible silueta de Lance en el umbral.

—¿Estás despierto, líder de equipo? —preguntó Lance, metiendo apenas la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta. Keith puso los ojos en blanco, pero le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Lance entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él. El lugar estaba en penumbras; la única fuente de iluminación provenía de las brillantes luces del pasillo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de encender las luces.

Las habitaciones del castillo resultaban prácticamente idénticas entre ellas, por lo que a Keith no le extrañó que Lance consiguiera el camino hasta la cama con tanta rapidez. Lance se sentó sobre un lado del colchón y Keith se incorporó, quedando con las piernas extendidas detrás de Lance y el torso mirando en su dirección.

Pasaron un par de doboshes sin que Lance pronunciara palabra, algo que Keith nunca le creyó capaz de lograr. Si en algo se destacaba el ex paladín azul era en tener una gran boca.

—Entonces… ¿viniste a ver cómo duermo? —aventuró Keith, en un intento por romper el inusual silencio del otro.

Lance no respondió. En cambio, el muchacho comenzó a removerse en su sitio, visiblemente incómodo. Algo pasaba, de eso Keith estaba completamente seguro. ¿Qué otra razón llevaría a Lance a su habitación en mitad del ciclo nocturno del castillo?

—Lance, ya en serio, me estás asustando —dejo escapar Keith después de otro dobosh sin respuesta—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Como si las palabras de Keith fuesen alguna clase de señal, Lance por fin salió de su trance. Se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con él, con el rostro a solo centímetros del suyo. Keith sintió ganas de pedirle que se apartara un poco, pero se contuvo. Todo esto debía tener una explicación. Lance no solía comportarse así con él.

—Perdón por esto —dijo Lance por fin—, por favor no me vayas a golpear.

Keith frunció el ceño, sintiéndose confundido.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer golpear-?

Antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta, Keith supo exactamente a qué se refería Lance con eso de que no le golpeara.

Lance le había tomado desprevenido, halándole por el frente de su camiseta y atrayéndole para besarle en los labios. Un beso azorado, pasional, _robado_. Uno que Keith comenzó a corresponder por puro instinto y producto del aturdimiento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Lance era muy buen besador, mucho más de lo que Keith se hubiera imaginado. Quizá esos alardes de ser un casanova no eran tan falsos después de todo.

Lance continuó besándole con ímpetu, atrayéndole hacia si con tanta fuerza que Keith pensó que le rasgaría la camiseta. Por su parte, Keith solo se dejaba, demasiado agotado para pensar o tan si quiera racionalizar lo que estaba ocurriendo: Lance le estaba besando, había irrumpido en su habitación en medio de la noche exclusivamente para besuquearse con él. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Fuera como fuera, Keith no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interrumpir lo que ocurría. Lance había comenzado a toquetearle por debajo de la camiseta, mordisqueando su cuello y mandíbula, produciéndole pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Si a Keith le daban a escoger entre seguir devanándose los sesos con lo de ser el nuevo líder de equipo y seguir manoseándose con su segundo al mando, la respuesta estaba más que a la vista.

Keith comenzó desvestir a Lance, sonriendo para sí cuando el otro jadeó por la sorpresa. Removió la camiseta de Lance y se quitó la suya, apresurándose a seguir besando esa boca que no sabía que necesitaba tanto hasta hacía unos doboshes atrás.

Esta vez, Keith se aseguró de tomar las riendas del beso. Había resultado satisfactorio permitir que el otro le besara como quisiera, pero ya estaba bien de dejarse hacer. Si Lance tanto quería conocer esa parte de Keith, más le valía ponerse un cinturón de seguridad.

Utilizó toda su destreza para intercambiar las posiciones, besando a Lance con tanto ahínco que el otro ni siquiera dio señales de notar que ahora estaba sobre la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y Keith sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Keith se removía sobre la entrepierna de Lance, comiéndole la boca como si no hubiera un mañana y con la polla tan dura dentro de su pantalón de pijama que ni siquiera la fricción contra el abdomen de Lance le parecía suficiente. Por su parte, Lance jadeaba y gemía sin decoro, moviendo las caderas de forma frenética para frotar su propia erección contra el trasero de su contraparte.

Algunos doboshes más de eso y Keith decidió que ya era suficiente juego previo. Comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Lance mientras con las manos le recorría el pecho, la cintura, el abdomen, para finalmente alcanzar la dureza entre sus piernas.

Al contacto con las manos de Keith, Lance soltó un jadeo. Este giró el rostro para mirarle, en busca de señales que indicaran que había cruzado alguna clase de límite. Pero todo lo que encontró en su rostro fue una sexy expresión de necesidad que mandó otra descarga eléctrica en dirección a su entrepierna.

Lance le miraba desde abajo con los labios entreabiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y algo parecido a una súplica en sus facciones. ¡Demonios! Ese idiota se veía demasiado atractivo para alguien en su situación. Tanto, que Keith no pudo contener el impulso de volver a reclamar sus labios.

Le besó a la vez que trabajaba en la cremallera de sus vaqueros, abriéndose paso hasta rodear con una mano la polla del hombre debajo de él.

—¡Jo… der! —dejó escapar Lance cuando Keith le dio una sacudida de prueba, provocando que este sonriera sin proponérselo.

Keith se dedicó a mordisquear el cuello expuesto de Lance, dejando un camino de saliva por ahí por donde pasaba. Se las arregló para liberar su propio miembro del pantalón de pijama, y se acomodó de tal manera que sus caderas se alineaban con las de Lance. Tomó ambas erecciones con una mano y comenzó a moverse, manteniéndose en equilibrio gracias a la fuerza de sus piernas y a la mano apoyada contra la pared.

A esas alturas Lance solo jadeaba y gemía, soltando palabras entrecortadas de cuando en cuando, y ninguna apta para todo público. Keith seguía imponiendo el ritmo que le reclamaba su entrepierna, subiendo y bajando, frotando el trasero contra los muslos del otro y preguntándose cómo había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo tan cerca de Lance sin hacer nada más que pelearse por quien se quedaba el último pedazo de tostada.

Después de otro beso bastante húmedo y desordenado, una mano de Lance se unió a la suya alrededor de sus erecciones. Keith podía percibir el calor del otro sobre su miembro, lo suficiente como para sentir una conocida tensión en la base de los testículos. Estaba cerca del final, y por los sonidos que salían de Lance, él tampoco debía estar tan lejos.

Así que Keith apresuró las cosas. Dejó de sostenerse contra la pared y tomó a Lance por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, enredando las manos en su sedoso cabello moreno con suficiente fuerza para hacerle mirarle a los ojos. Lance lo veía con una mezcla entre el miedo y la excitación, a la espera de saber qué rayos haría a continuación.

Keith estrelló sus labios contra los de Lance, asegurándose de ser lo suficientemente brusco como para dejarle al menos una marca rojiza que se notara por la mañana. Al mismo tiempo, y a causa de la pérdida de soporte, sus movimientos contra las caderas de Lance se volvieron frenéticos, prácticamente aprisionando la erección del otro entre su polla y su mano.

Unos ticks más y el orgasmo le golpeó de forma brusca, violenta, y completamente perfecta. Gruñó contra el cuello de Lance mientras se vaciaba sobre su abdomen, sintiendo el pulsar de la otra piel contra la suya. Lance debió haber acabado en sincronía con él, a juzgar por el sube y baja de su respiración agitada y de la cantidad de semen que Keith notaba en la mano.

Se permitió relajarse encima de su compañero, dejándose caer sobre su regazo y con la cabeza todavía escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Si algo le había enseñado la vida (sobre todo en los últimos quintantes) era que los momentos de tranquilidad no siempre abundaban, por lo que era mejor tomarlos cuando aparecían.

Dejó que su post orgasmo lo llevara lejos, a un sitio donde casi podía sentirse normal otra vez. Hasta que un movimiento debajo de él lo sacó de su somnolencia.

—No sé si te lo habrán dicho, pero eres más pesado de lo que aparentas.

Keith se rio ante el comentario, apresurándose para quitarse de encima. Mientras Lance estiraba las piernas una por una para desentumecerlas, Keith se bajó de la cama. Buscó a tientas una camiseta sucia para limpiar la evidencia de lo ocurrido, se puso un pantalón de pijama limpio y regresó junto a Lance, a quien lanzó la camiseta de la vergüenza y un short playero que debía ser como de su talla.

—No tengo más pijamas limpios, lo siento —se disculpó Keith, recostándose sobre la cama. El otro se limitó a sonreírle para desestimar la disculpa.

Lance se levantó de la cama y Keith le observó mientras se limpiaba y cambiaba. Objetivamente, el cuerpo de Lance era algo digno de ser observado. Todo líneas y bordes definidos, los músculos del abdomen muy bien trabajados y con apenas el vello suficiente para darle un toque varonil. Si Keith no hubiera estado tan agotado, seguramente habría podido pedir una segunda ronda.

Lance terminó de cambiarse y regresó a la cama, con la obvia intención de quedarse un rato más. Keith le hizo un espacio y se acomodaron como pudieron en el pequeño colchón. Resultaba agradable estar así, sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Había algo en la presencia de Lance que le calmaba, que engañaba a su cerebro para que pensara que todo podía salir bien, aun cuando Keith sabía que muchas cosas estaban casi destinadas a fracasar.

Keith comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados. Estaba de costado, de modo que su pecho quedaba en contacto con la espalda de Lance. Aspiró el olor característico del otro hombre, a tierra mojada y a algo almizclado que no sabía identificar. Cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba profundamente dormido.

***

La mañana siguiente, Keith despertó solo en su cama.

Lance había logrado escabullirse de él durante algún momento de la noche, llevándose consigo toda evidencia de haber estado con allí en primer lugar.

Cuando Keith salió de su habitación, todavía era lo suficientemente temprano como para que ningún otro habitante del castillo estuviera rondando por las áreas comunes. Eso estaba bien. A Keith le gustaban sus momentos de soledad, y si podía tener algunos vargas de tranquilidad para pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, tanto mejor.

Se encontraba en camino a la cubierta de entrenamiento cuando algo llamó su atención. El pequeño panel en la muñeca de su traje estaba titilando, e indicaba coordenadas bastante cercanas a la ubicación actual del castillo.

A Keith casi le fallaron las rodillas. ¡No podía creer que su precipitado plan estuviese rindiendo frutos! Durante su última batalla contra Lotor, se las arregló para colocar un rastreador en la nave enemiga sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta. Evidentemente, Lotor era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tampoco haber reparado en el rastreador, y ahora se encontraba de nuevo dentro del rango de alcance de su dispositivo de rastreo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Keith viró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia la bahía del León Negro. Subió a su león y sintió esa fuerte conexión que antes había querido evitar, pero que ahora enviaba pulsos de adrenalina a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Atraparía a Lotor, heredero del Imperio Galra, y acabaría con el reinado de terror de Zarkon de una vez por todas.

Con un poco de suerte, también lograría encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Shiro. Si es que los secuaces de Zarkon habían encontrado la manera de tomarlo prisionero, seguramente Lotor sabría todo al respecto.

Keith se aferró a ese pensamiento, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la única manera de cumplir con su misión como nuevo líder de Voltron. No podía permitirse dudar, ni siquiera si sus compañeros le cuestionaban. ¿Querían que Keith les dirigiera? Pues así era como él dirigía.

***

La misión “derrotemos a Lotor mientras está desprevenido” de Keith resultó ser más un “procuremos salir con vida de este raro planeta y pongamos años luz entre el loco retoño de Zarkon y nuestros traseros”. De no ser porque Allura ganó el control del león azul y utilizó el sonar para encontrarlos a todos, seguramente aún estarían dando vueltas en círculos entre esa molesta niebla inflamable.

Al final, Keith dejó de comportarse como un cabezota y pudieron formar a Voltron para salir del dilema. Pero aun así, Lance estaba completamente seguro de que el tipo pasaría el siguiente movimiento enfurruñado como un crío por haberlos puesto a todos en tal predicamento.

Él por su parte, de nuevo no podía dormir. Algo en su interior le decía que fuera a ver a Keith, que era su oportunidad de demostrar cuan buena mano derecha podía ser. Era una sensación extraña, casi mística, como esa conexión mágica lunática que cada paladín tenía con su respectivo león. No era que Lance _quisiera_ ir a ver a Keith para sacarle de su enfurruñamiento, sino que _sentía_ que era su deber.

No obstante, cada vez que Lance pensaba levantarse de la cama, la imagen de Keith removiéndose sobre su entrepierna le ocupaba toda la mente. Aquella noche lo impensable había pasado, siendo que Lance simplemente pretendía probar con un beso su teoría de estar atraído hacia Keith y en su lugar se había encontrado en la insólita situación de que el otro le correspondía con creces.

Lance logró escaparse del agarre de Keith en medio del ciclo nocturno, y con todo lo de la misión improvisada, el planeta neblinoso y Lotor jugando con ellos como pelotas de ping pong, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de pararse a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Que había sido… ¿qué, exactamente? Si usaba la cabeza, lo más lógico era catalogarlo como un calentón de una noche. Pero, ¿y si usaba algo distinto a su razón? ¿Qué tal si su bombeador de sangre se negaba a aceptar aquello como algo de una solo vez?

—¡No! —negó hacia la nada. No había motivo para pensar que una sesión de manoseo espontáneo con su líder de equipo (que resultaba ser el jodido de Keith, ni más ni menos) significaría algo diferente a lo que estaba a la vista. Y menos considerando que ninguno especificó los términos del contrato antes de ponerse a jugar a las “manitas calientes” sobre la cama del paladín negro.

—Fue cosa de una vez, Lance —se dijo en voz alta—. De una vez y nada más. Ya deja de comportarte como un adolescente ¡y ve a convencer a Keith de que no se encierre en su capullo, caray!

Sonaba más seguro de lo que se sentía, pero decidió que eso bastaba por el momento. Se levantó de la cama, se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente cubierto para no dar un falso mensaje y cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Keith.

Tocó un par de veces y entró sin esperar respuesta, para evitar que Keith lo mandara a freír tubérculos arusianos. Como la vez anterior, la habitación de Keith estaba en penumbra, pero Lance no dejó que aquello lo intimidara. De hecho, tal vez la oscuridad resultara conveniente para hacerla de muleta con el rey del hermetismo.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies de Keith, notando una sensación de deja vu que se las arregló para ignorar.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, líder de equipo? —preguntó, intentando sonar casual y despreocupado—. ¿Todo bien en villa autocompasión?

Keith le dedicó un gesto grosero, que Lance decidió pasar por alto por el bien de su misión. Levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento, jefe. Sólo quería romper el hielo.

—No soy tu jefe —repuso Keith de inmediato—. Creo que ni siquiera merezco que me digas líder de equipo.

Lance compuso una mueca.

—Que yo sepa, el líder de Voltron es el paladín del León Negro. Y la última vez que chequee, tu lindo trasero reposaba sobre su asiento de piloto.

—¿Crees que mi trasero es lindo?

La siguiente frase de Lance se atoró en su garganta tras la pregunta. Bonita selección de palabras se le había ocurrido utilizar.

Keith se rio ante su reacción, y Lance tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír como un bobo. Le gustaba hacer rabiar a Keith tanto como a Hunk le gustaba hornear pasteles, pero desde que Shiro desapareció, verlo reír resultaba una verdadera rareza.

—Mi punto es —continuó, retomando el control de la conversación— que no deberías patearte demasiado por lo que pasó con Lotor. Imagino que a estas alturas villa autocompasión debe haberte el nombrado su alcalde, pero no necesitas quedarte a vivir ahí. No llevas ni un movimiento siendo el líder de Voltron; nadie es perfecto.

La risa de Keith dejó de escucharse y Lance casi deseó no haber dicho nada.

—Shiro nunca tuvo ese problema —dijo en voz baja—. Él era un líder perfecto.

—Ya… —Lance se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, girando el cuerpo para quedar frente a Keith—. Pero tú no eres Shiro.

—Quizá ese sea el problema —replicó el otro, alicaído—. No soy Shiro y nunca lo voy a ser.

—No —convino, enfatizándolo con un gesto de la cabeza—. Tú eres Keith y el León Negro te escogió expresamente. Y a menos que creas que los milenios le están pasando factura a ese gran gato mecánico, lo mejor que puedes hacer es confiar en su criterio.

Lance movió la cabeza para buscar la mirada del otro. Sonrió hacia Keith y este le devolvió una media sonrisa, pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente visible para saber que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que a Lance le pareció que ya era hora de irse a su propia habitación. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la voz de Keith rompió otra vez la oscuridad.

—¿En serio viniste hasta aquí sólo para levantarme la moral?

Algo en el tono de voz de Keith sugería que no estaba diciendo todo lo que quería decir, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Lance se estuviera imaginando cosas. Se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó—. Ahora que soy tu mano derecha, es mi trabajo mantenerte feliz.

—¿Y de eso se trató lo de la otra noche? —preguntó Keith de improviso—. ¿Intentabas hacerme feliz?

La mente de Lance se quedó en blanco con eso. ¡Quiznak, quiznak y más quiznak! Debió haberlo sabido. Lance simplemente debió saber que no se libraría tan fácil de su desliz. ¡Condenadas fueran sus hormonas y su sed de autodescubrimiento!

La oscuridad reinante hacía difícil determinar si la expresión de Keith era la de alguien que está a punto de reñir (o golpear) a otro alguien, o si por el contrario sólo intentaba mortificarle por lo ocurrido. Fuera como fuera, lo más alarmante del asunto era que su cerebro parecía haber iniciado una huelga.

—Yo… lo lamento mucho, de verdad —logró decir Lance al cabo de unos ticks—. No sé qué me pasó, y yo… yo sólo quería… no pretendía…

—¿El qué? —inquirió Keith—. ¿Correrte sobre mi estómago?

—Oh, mi dios… —masculló Lance, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sintiéndose un completo idiota.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Keith no había _ni de cerca_ sido la primera persona con la que Lance se había manoseado. ¡Quiznak! Ni siquiera era el primer alienígeno. Pero ahí estaba él, sintiendo la cabeza llena de aire caliente y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer más que disculparse y taparse la cara.

De repente, la risa del hombre a su lado volvió a inundar la habitación. Keith se reía con ganas y Lance tenía la desagradable sensación de que lo hacía a sus expensas.

Sintió unas fuertes manos halar las suyas hasta retirarlas de su rostro y se encontró mirando de nuevo esos ojos grises que Lance tanto odiaba admitir que le gustaban. Keith ya no reía, pero una sonrisa presumida le decoraba los labios.

—No lo mencioné para que te disculparas —dijo Keith, en un tono bajo y sugerente—. Lo hice con la esperanza de obtener una repetición.

Lance ya no alcanzó a saber con qué era capaz de salir su cerebro ante tal declaración. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios, manos y sentidos estaban completamente llenos de Keith.

Keith le besaba con una energía casi magnética, aferrándole de la cintura como si Lance pudiera salir flotando en cualquier momento. Doboshes pasaron en los que la ropa sobraba, terminando con ambos desnudos sobre las sábanas, con Keith debajo de Lance y sus erecciones nuevamente alineadas.

Resultaba un tanto sorprendente la manera en la que sus cuerpos encajaban el uno sobre el otro, como dos piezas de rompecabezas fabricadas para tal propósito. Esta vez era Lance quien llevaba el control del encuentro, mordisqueando, besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de Keith al son que le imponía su necesidad. Una de sus manos rodeaba los miembros de ambos mientras que la otra servía para sostener las muñecas de Keith aprisionadas sobre su cabeza.

Lance movía las caderas arriba y abajo buscando la fricción, y Keith tampoco se quedaba atrás en ese departamento. En poco tiempo consiguieron marcar un tempo satisfactorio para ambos, que arrancaba sensuales sonidos de la boca del hombre atrapado entre él y la cama. El líquido pre seminal lubricaba cada vez mejor sus movimientos, con lo que Lance pudo realizar varias de sus piruetas manuales que tantos elogios llegaron a ganarle con amantes de ocasión.

Comenzó por llevar la mano hasta la parte superior de ambos miembros, formando una especie de círculo entre los dedos pulgar, índice y medio. No tardó demasiado en conseguir el perfecto ángulo de rotación para trabajar los glandes, usando de vez en cuando su pulgar para rozar la sensible abertura en la punta.

Keith se removía cada vez más, respondiendo a la experta paja de Lance con suaves siseos y maldiciones entrecortadas. Lance sonreía para sí mismo, disfrutando de la hermosa vista, del perfecto hombre entre sus piernas y del hecho de ser él la razón de tales reacciones.

Probablemente motivado a todo el conjunto de estímulos, Lance sintió su orgasmo formarse y explotar con muy pocos ticks de diferencia. El clímax le tomó desprevenido, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Keith y su propia mano aferrando la cabeza de su polla. Sólo al pasar la ola inicial se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes: la primera, que había clavado los dientes en el hombro de su amante sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía; y la segunda, que la polla de Keith seguía tan despierto como al comenzar a manosearla.

Keith respiraba de forma entrecortada y Lance se arriesgó a moverse para mirarle. Su rostro componía una sonrisa peligrosa, una que prometía hacerle cosas desagradables si no se apresuraba a hacer algo para aliviar su firme erección.

Lance soltó las muñecas de Keith y le dio un beso que intentó hacer pasar como una silente disculpa. El otro le correspondió haciéndole una mordedura que seguramente se notaría por la mañana. Varios ticks pasaron, en los que las lenguas y la saliva fueron las principales protagonistas. Pero al final, Lance deshizo el beso, bajando por todo el cuerpo de Keith hasta quedar frente a frente con su entrepierna.

Habían pasado más de unos cuantos phoebs desde la última vez que Lance hiciera una mamada. Sin embargo, y como solía decir un antiguo compañero de preparatoria: “la experiencia sexual es como andar en bicicleta; si fuiste bueno una vez, probablemente lo seas el resto de tu vida”. Se concentró en ese pensamiento, y sin meditarlo demasiado, metió la polla de Keith tan dentro de su boca como fue capaz.

El miembro en cuestión se sentía duro y caliente contra su paladar; el regusto salado del líquido pre seminal se hallaba mezclado con algo que Lance reconoció como su propio semen. Sin embargo, eso no le importó, y se dedicó a trabajar la verga en su boca como si de ello dependiera la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Lance chupó, lamió y saboreó cuanto estaba a su alcance, cuidándose de utilizar la cantidad justa de dientes y sin escatimar en saliva. Por su parte, Keith estaba legítimamente desecho sobre las sábanas. Nada de lo que salía de sus labios era coherente, y sus manos estaban tan firmemente enredadas en el corto cabello de Lance que éste estaba seguro de haber quedado calvo en algunos lugares.

El paladín rojo impuso un ritmo frenético que, aunque algo incómodo para él, resultaba lo mejor para acelerar la descarga de su amante. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Keith moviera sus caderas al unísono con Lance, y al cabo de algunos ticks, su semilla caliente de se deslizó dentro de su garganta.

Lance habría podido jurar que Keith dijo su nombre al acabar, pero estaba tan concentrado en no dar arcadas que resultaba difícil estar segturo. Nombre o no, Lance se aseguró de succionar cada gota del semen de Keith, hasta que su dueño tiró de él para apartarle de la piel demasiado sensible.

Keith le besó con pasión, atrayéndole hacia sí como si aun después de lo que acababan de hacer, todavía no tuviera suficiente del otro. Lance se dejó hacer, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que el “agradecimiento” por su épica mamada era llenarle el abdomen con el mismo pegote de semen y saliva que cubría el vientre de Keith.

—¡Ugh! Sabía que tanta melosidad era sospechosa —se quejó. Keith reía por lo bajo, evidentemente orgulloso de su obra.

Lance se estiró sobre la cama hasta alcanzar una de las camisetas descartadas al inicio del encuentro. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la de Keith (sólo para desquitarse por llenarlo de pegote), pero estaba demasiado oscuro para saber. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se la pasó a Keith para que también se aseara. Una vez limpio, Keith descartó la camiseta lanzándola por los aires hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, lo que hizo reír a Lance como un idiota.

A decir verdad, Lance se sentía completamente exhausto. La misión contra Lotor, el planeta con niebla explosiva y formar a Voltron para volar por los aires un crucero Galra. Y aparte de eso, ¡una increíble sesión de sexo con su líder de equipo!

Recordó la vez anterior, como tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no dormirse antes que Keith y así poder escabullirse hasta su recámara. Pero esta vez era diferente; estaba demasiado cansado y si esperaba siquiera un par de doboshes, corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido.

Así que decidió hacer de tripas corazón y se levantó de la cama para vestirse y largarse a dormir. Casi de inmediato, Keith le llamó, al tiempo que le atraía hacia él por un brazo.

—¿Sé puede saber qué haces? —La patosa voz de Keith preguntó en la oscuridad.

—Buscaba mi ropa para irme a dormir —respondió en un susurro, lo cual resultaba ridículo siendo que ellos eran los únicos en la habitación y las paredes metálicas del castillo eran a prueba de ruido—. Estoy muy cansado y si espero otro tick me quedaré dormido sobre ti.

Keith dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido. Acto seguido, Lance se vio atraído completamente hacia la cama, con los brazos y piernas de Keith fuertemente aferrados alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Oh, claro que no. Tú de aquí no te vas —dijo Keith en su oído—. La otra noche desperté con una erección y nadie para calmarla, porque al señorito le dio por esfumarse sin avisar. —Keith se las arregló para cubrirlos a ambos con una sábana mientras hablaba, sin perder ni un ápice de terreno sobre el cuerpo de Lance—. Así que acostúmbrate a dormir acompañado, porque lo estarás haciendo seguido.

Lance no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír abiertamente, dejándose vencer por el sueño entre los brazos (y piernas) de Keith.

***

—¿Lance? ¿Keith? —La voz de Allura resonaba a través del intercomunicador central del castillo—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están esos dos?

Lance no pudo sino contener una risa. Que luego se transformó en un gemido.

Estaban en la bahía del León Negro, cubiertos de ojos curiosos por las enormes alas del felino robótico. Lance de pie, con los pantalones a medio muslo y la espalda contra el león. Y Keith de rodillas frente a él, devorando su polla como si pretendiera arrancarla de raíz.

Esa era su vida desde aquella segunda noche de sexo con su líder de equipo. Buscar lugares cada vez más creativos para frotarse entre ellos. Tentar a su suerte al tener sexo casi público en un castillo flotante lleno de paladines y alteanos entrometidos. Keith parecía incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima y Lance sentía la misma necesidad. Como dos conejos en plena primavera. Dos conejos bastante crecidos.

—¡Joder, Keith! Así… —Lance se metió el puño en la boca para acallar los sonidos, que hacían eco en la inmensa estancia. Mientras tanto, Keith trabajaba su erección con bastante entusiasmo.

Su mano libre descansaba enredada en la mata de pelo azabache del otro hombre, pero más que para guiarle, lo hacía para tener algo de donde apoyarse en esa precaria situación. En palabras del propio Keith, a él no le molestaba en absoluto que Lance le halara del cabello cuando se la chupaba, pero la mamada del momento resultaba tan jodidamente satisfactoria que no veía el punto en tomar las riendas.

La vista desde arriba también resultaba maravillosa. La cabeza de Keith subiendo y bajando sobre su entrepierna, con la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. Como de costumbre cuando le hacía sexo oral, Keith mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quizás en concentración o tal vez porque le gustaba. Sea como fuere, Lance era incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre que le comía la polla.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, cuando el dedo travieso que llevaba varios doboshes masajeando su perineo se abrió paso en su interior. Lance maldijo por lo bajo al notar el dedo de Keith entrar y salir de su cuerpo haciendo tirabuzones, mientras su dueño le trabajaba el glande como si fuera una deliciosa paleta dulce.

Otro dedo se unió al primero, y Lance casi se ahoga al contener un jadeo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que un amante le metiera los dedos en el trasero. Tanto como para olvidar lo placentero (aunque extraño) que se sentía. Keith estaba sonriendo de forma presumida (¡el muy jodido!), lo que resultaba un poco fuera de lugar para alguien con la boca llena de polla.

Un par de tirabuzones más en su interior hicieron que las rodillas de Lance casi cedieran. Se sostuvo en pie de puro milagro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que el orgasmo le golpeara con toda su fuerza.

Pasaron varios ticks antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente calmado como para abrir los ojos, pero lo que vio bien pudo haberlo hecho correrse de nuevo. Keith seguía de rodillas en el piso, con los ojos bien cerrados, la boca entreabierta y la cabeza recostada contra el muslo de Lance. Su rostro estaba salpicado de semen, componiendo una escena completamente erótica por donde se la mirase.

Keith tenía ambas manos metidas entre la cremallera abierta de su pantalón: una pajéandole de forma casi enloquecida y la otra seguramente apretando sus testículos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grito ahogado anunció su orgasmo, algo siempre digno de ver, en opinión de Lance.

—¿Todo bien allá abajo? —preguntó Lance, una vez estuvo seguro de que los espasmos post orgásmicos del otro habían cesado.

Keith le miró desde su sitio con cara de pocos amigos. Sin aviso, haló a Lance hacia abajo, con tal fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas frente a él. Acto seguido, Keith le atrajo por la chaqueta y le estampó un brusco beso en los labios, de esos que solo le daba si la sesión había resultado estupenda a sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron, Lance no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía volar sobre una nube esponjosa, mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Y eso considerando que su vida incluía ser paladín de Voltron, era mucho decir.

Los últimos movimientos de relación con Keith habían probado ser mejores que una noche de sueño en la crio-cápsula. Se sentía lleno de energía y vitalidad, capaz de derrotar un ejército Galra con un brazo atado a la espalda. A Keith también se le notaba menos retraído que de costumbre, e incluso sus compañeros de equipo solían bromear al respecto. Le tomaban el pelo diciendo que tener a Lance de mano derecha le estaba contagiando de su boba forma de ser. Ellos dos sólo sonreían ante los comentarios. Los demás no tenían ni idea…

—¿Hola? ¿Está encendida esta cosa? ¿Alguien puede ir a la bahía de los leones a verificar si Keith o Lance están ahí? —Allura sonaba bastante frustrada esta vez—. ¡Coran! Creo que el intercomunicador se está dañando.

Para ser justos, la muchacha tenía toda la razón de enojarse con ellos. Lance y Keith la habían estado evadiendo desde el desayuno, a pesar de que les pidió expresamente unirse a ella en la cubierta de entrenamiento, para poner a prueba una nueva estrategia de ataque por tierra.

Keith se levantó del suelo, riendo por lo bajo, y ayudó a Lance a ponerse en pie. Lance lo observó limpiarse el rostro con la parte baja de la camiseta, descubriendo los abdominales de ensueño que a él tanto le gustaba acariciar. Su polla yacía fláccida fuera de su cremallera, y Keith la metió dentro de sus pantalones sin demasiada ceremonia.

Lance también se acomodó la ropa. Si alguien de verdad acataba la petición de Allura de buscarlos en la bahía de los leones, al menos no podrían decir que lo pillaron con los pantalones abajo.

—Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos para entrenar con los chicos —sugirió Keith, cuya sempiterna chaqueta blanca y roja disimulaba un poco las manchas de semen en su camiseta negra—. Allura puede sufrir un ataque si seguimos desaparecidos.

Lance contuvo una carcajada. ¿Acaso le daban ataques a los alienígenas?

—¿Una carrera hasta el ala de dormitorios? —propuso, ganándose una mueca sugerente por parte del otro.

—El último en llegar es un pudín de moco verde —dijo Keith echando a correr. Lance se apresuró a seguirle.

***

—Chicos, ¿han visto a Keith?

Hunk y Pidge trabajaban en una de sus máquinas raras para encontrar a Lotor y el cristal robado. Sólo Hunk levantó la mirada hacia Lance para responderle.

—La última vez que lo vi fue hace un par de vargas —respondió, componiendo un gesto pensativo, como si estuviera intentando recordar—. Dijo que buscaría a Allura para hacer no sé qué.

Lance frunció el entrecejo.

—Vengo del puente de mando —dijo hacia Hunk—. Ni Allura ni Coran lo han visto en vargas. Según ellos, Keith estaba aquí con ustedes para echarles una mano.

Hunk abrió mucho los ojos, en un gesto sorprendido.

—¿A nosotros? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Keith nunca nos echa una mano cuando estamos jugueteando-

—Ejem, ejem… —Pidge se aclaró la garganta, claramente ofendida ante la insinuación. Hunk arrugó el rostro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Quise decir cuando estamos _trabajando_ con el equipo del castillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que supiera lo que intentamos hacer.

Pidge levantó la cabeza por fin. Tenía una mancha de grasa en la mejilla, pero no parecía haberlo notado.

—Es posible que sólo nos esté evitando —dijo, levantándose del suelo para ir en busca de algo dentro de su caja de herramientas—. Ya saben cómo es, solitario y misterioso. Con toda su vibra de lobo estepario y tal. Imagino que se pasó demasiados movimientos siendo sociable y ahora necesita recargar sus baterías o algo así. Honestamente, se había tardado.

Lance sintió algo desagradable anudarse en la boca de su estómago, pero intentó que no se le notara.

—Pidge tiene razón, amigo —convino Hunk, también levantándose—. Es probable que esté por ahí enfurruñado y cabizbajo, escuchando música punk y atusándose la melena, ya sabes.

—Sí… —dijo Lance, un tanto ausente—. Probablemente tengas razón.

Pasaron varios doboshes en los que nadie volvió a mencionar a Keith. Pidge trabajaba en algo sobre una mesa y Hunk le asistía. Lance simplemente observaba, medio perdido en sus pensamientos y sintiendo el nudo en el estómago apretarse por momentos.

—Bueno —dijo Hunk al cabo de un rato—, me parece que ya es hora de almorzar, ¿no creen?

—Yo podría comer algo —secundó Pidge—. Siempre y cuando no lo prepare Coran.

Los dos rieron de su chiste y encaminaron hacia la puerta del taller. Ya estaban casi a medio camino cuando Hunk pareció percatarse de que Lance no les seguía.

—¿No vienes, compañero? —le preguntó. Pidge también se detuvo a esperarle—. Prometo que no dejaré que Coran se acerque a mi cocina.

—Yo… los alcanzo luego —respondió Lance, intentando sonar casual—. Todavía no tengo hambre.

La inquisitiva mirada de Pidge dejaba claro que no se comía la mentira, pero la chica se giró hacia la puerta sin decir nada al respecto. Hunk, por su parte, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Pidge a través de la puerta.

Después de que sus amigos se fueron, Lance caminó hasta el gran ventanal al fondo del taller. Una hermosa vista de estrellas, planetas y galaxias se extendía ante él. Cosas que muy pocos humanos lograrían ver, y mucho menos desde un gran castillo alienígena flotante construido diez milenios atrás.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo él en lugar de maravillarse por las vistas y por su grandísima suerte? Pues sentirse miserable porque su novio le evitaba, por supuesto.

Siendo justos, Keith no era realmente su novio. O al menos, entre calentón y calentón ninguno de los dos se había parado a establecer una etiqueta para eso que tenían. Pero, ¿de qué otra forma se podía denominar a dos seres que se habían pasado justos (y revueltos) la mayor parte del último phoeb?

Al principio, Lance pensaba en lo que tenía con Keith como algo divertido y consensuado entre dos adultos responsables. Pero después de algún tiempo, su no-relación pasó de ser algo meramente físico a ser un poco más complicado que eso. Sí, todavía tenían sexo grandioso en lugares inimaginables, pero a veces terminaban haciendo cosas que no tenían nada de qué ver con erecciones.

Solían quedarse horas y horas hablando en la oscuridad de la habitación de turno, o dormir abrazados por el mero hecho de no dormir solos. Tomar juntos una ducha caliente después de una misión extenuante, por el simple beneficio de enjabonarse el uno al otro. Rozarse las manos por debajo de la mesa a la hora de la comida. Incluso comenzaron a dejar ropa en la habitación del otro, sólo en caso de tener que salir de emergencia en medio de la noche.

No, en definitiva no tenían algo casual. Y a decir verdad, Lance se había pasado todo el tiempo tan encima de las nubes que la falta de una etiqueta ni siquiera le importaba. Le daba igual lo que fueran, si estaban juntos. Con Keith a su lado (o debajo, o encima, y algunas veces de cabeza) lo demás simplemente no existía.

Eso fue antes de que su lo-que-sea-que-fuera comenzara a distanciarse.

Al principio no parecía nada serio. Como Pidge acababa de decir, algo normal en Keith era querer estar solo de vez en cuando. Pero sus tiempos de soledad se alargaron, y a diferencia de antes, ahora Lance no estaba invitado.

Keith le evitaba a todas luces, pasando por alto cada una de sus propuestas indecentes e incluso las decentes. Cuando no estaba encerrado en su habitación o escondido de los demás paladines, Keith se la pasaba recorriendo el espacio fuera del castillo a lomos de su león. Ya ni siquiera le hacía visitas nocturnas de esas que a Lance tanto le gustaban, y él no se atrevía a aparecerse sin invitación por temor a ser rechazado de verdad.

Así que Lance se pasaba el tiempo intentando no pensar en Keith y en su falta de interés. Lo que para ser honestos resultaba tan exitoso como cuando se quiso aprender alteano y casi lo asesina un holograma.

Lo raro de todo, y lo que más le comía la cabeza, era que Keith sólo empezó a comportarse diferente después de la incursión del equipo en la realidad alterna.

Muchas cosas extrañas pasaron en ese mundo al revés, donde los alteanos eran villanos y Slav no era un completo cobarde. Pero quizá lo más raro de todo fue encontrarse con una versión alterna de Shiro que ni siquiera se llamaba Shiro. Un tal Sven, de acento raro, cabello largo y sin idea de Voltron o de los paladines.

En algún punto de la batalla, el no-Shiro se lanzó frente a un blaster para salvarle la vida a Lance, algo bastante curioso siendo que apenas habían cruzado media palabra. Tal vez Lance tenía otra versión en ese universo, o el no-Shiro disfrutaba ponerse en peligro de muerte.

Lo cierto era que él podría jurar que desde ese momento en adelante, Keith comenzó a comportarse distante. Algo que no tenía sentido en absoluto. _A menos que…_

Lance se removió incómodo frente a la ventana, sintiendo el nudo en su estómago convertirse en algo viscoso y con patas. El pensamiento que asaltó su mente no resultaba para nada tranquilizador, pero podría explicar demasiadas lagunas en el argumento de su relación.

Es decir, obviamente Lance llegó a imaginarse en algún punto que Shiro y Keith eran algo más que compañeros. Sobre todo considerando que Keith había dejado todo y a todos por seguir un presentimiento, que terminó llevándolo a salvar a Shiro cuando cayó del espacio. La actitud de Keith tras la desaparición de Shiro también podía ser una pista para sus suposiciones, que habrían resultado mucho menos mortificantes si Lance no hubiera pasado el último phoeb haciéndose ilusiones con el ex novio del papá espacial, como ellos le decían en secreto.

Entonces, ¿sería eso lo que le pasaba a Keith? ¿Acaso ver al no-Shiro salvarle la vida removió cosas en su interior? ¿Era posible que el paladín negro simplemente estuviera celoso de Lance?

La cabeza comenzó a pulsarle tras ese último pensamiento, lo cual le hizo caer en cuenta de lo ridícula que resultaba su deducción. ¿Keith celoso de Lance por Shiro? ¡Tonterías!

Primero que nada, Lance estaba asumiendo demasiadas cosas para su propio beneficio. Segundo, era probable que la actitud de Keith no tuviera nada que ver con Sven ni con la visita al otro universo. Y tercero y más importante: ¡Qué más daba si Keith había estado con Shiro o no! Si lo estuvo, pues bien, lo estuvo y ya. Pero estaba con Lance ahora, puesto que etiqueta o no, de que tenían algo, lo tenían.

Lance decidió que ya era demasiada reflexión por un día. Se estaba comportando como un crío, haciendo conjeturas en lugar de tomar al toro por los cuernos e ir a preguntarle al propio Keith a cuenta de qué venía su alejamiento repentino. Como solía decir su madre: “mejor caer que seguir colgando”. Si Keith tenía algo que decir, bien podía decirlo de una buena vez. Y si resultaba no ser nada, pues tampoco les venía mal tener la conversación de “¿qué quiznak somos tú y yo?”.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, Lance se enderezó y encaminó hacia fuera del taller de Pidge. Comenzaba a preguntarse cuál sería el mejor sitio para empezar a buscar cuando la voz de Allura resonó en el intercomunicador central.

—Paladines, al puente de mando. Ahora.

Lance torció el gesto a modo de protesta. Vaya manía de los villanos, eso de atacar en el momento menos oportuno. Aunque tal vez reunirse en el puente no estaba tan mal; si resultaba que no era algo de vida o muerte, eso podía darle la oportunidad de hablar con Keith sin tener que buscarlo por todo el castillo.

Cuando Lance llegó al puente, Keith no estaba entre sus compañeros. En su lugar, se fijó en que todos portaban una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro y notó que el castillo comenzaba a moverse. Al mirar a través del ventanal principal, Lance reconoció enseguida al León Negro de Keith. Aparentemente, el castillo no sólo estaba persiguiendo al León Negro, sino que estaba a punto de seguirlo a través de un agujero de gusano.

Atravesaron el portal en pocos ticks, atentos a cada movimiento del León Negro. Frente al robot, una insignificante nave caza de Galra flotaba sin rumbo por el espacio frente a ellos. Keith y su león se acercaron a la nave y los ojos del robot enseguida comenzaron a brillar. La cosa viscosa y con patas dentro del estómago de Lance se puso a dar vueltas como loca cuando la voz de Keith resonó a través de todos los altavoces del puente, diciendo dos palabras que prometían poner su mundo (todavía más) de cabeza.

— _Lo encontramos._

***

Keith se despertó con un sobresalto.

Estaba sentado en el piso, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada contra su pecho, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio por quedarse dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla, pero no podía evitarlo; estaba exhausto.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las vargas pasadas desde que encontró a Shiro casi muerto y vagando por el espacio en una nave Galra. Su león tomó la nave entre las fauces, sin que Keith tuviera nada que ver, y la llevó dentro del castillo. Pero tan pronto le ayudaron a salir de la diminuta nave caza, Shiro perdió el conocimiento.

Según la bitácora de la nave, Shiro llevaba una semana completa sin comer o beber. Llevarlo a una crio-cápsula de inmediato era lo mejor que podían hacer para mantenerlo con vida y ayudarlo a recuperarse. Keith se ofreció a hacer guardias en la enfermería para cuidarle, a pesar de que Allura y Coran le aseguraban que no era necesario. El castillo estaba interconectado, lo que pasara en la enfermería sería reportado inmediatamente a la ubicación de cualquiera de los alteanos. Pero para Keith, dejar solo a Shiro después de haberlo encontrado ni siquiera resultaba una opción.

Ante su insistencia, y en vista de que la enfermería no era precisamente el mejor lugar para montar guardia, Allura propuso instalar una crio-capsula dentro de la antigua habitación de Shiro. De ese modo, Keith (o cualquier otro paladín) podría quedarse a vigilar sin tener que sentarse en el suelo.

A Keith no le importaba sentarse en el suelo. Y tampoco pretendía apartarse del lado de Shiro.

Sus amigos le ofrecían cambiar puestos para que Keith pudiera ir a dormir o a comer, pero él se negaba en redondo. No soportaba la idea de dejar solo a Shiro, incluso cuando Allura le aseguraba que nada de lo que pasara fuera de la crio-cápsula sería notado por su ocupante. Así que al final, los demás paladines se conformaban con pasar cada ciertos vargas a llevarle comida, agua y a acompañarle por un rato.

En los momentos de soledad, cuando los chicos hacían otras cosas y nadie venía a hacerle compañía, Keith se pasaba los doboshes mirando fijamente la figura del hombre frente a él. Shiro estaba muy delgado a pesar de seguir en forma, y con el cabello demasiado largo para alguien que lleva perdido menos de un par de phoebs. Pero estaba vivo y eso era lo más importante de todo.

Shiro estaba vivo. Tan vivo como podía estarlo alguien dentro de una cápsula de animación suspendida, al menos. Y Keith no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Se suponía que lo de ellos, fuera lo que fuera, nunca había pasado de ser algo casual. Eran miembros del mismo equipo, como Shiro constantemente le recordaba, y tener una relación oficial implicaría demasiados problemas que justo en ese momento y con Zarkon a sus espaldas, nadie necesitaba.

Por supuesto que tenían sus momentos, sobre todo después de que Keith descubriera su ascendencia Galra. Shiro fue el apoyo más grande cuando Allura dejó de dirigirle la palabra, la única cosa que le impidió tomar una lanzadera y huir definitivamente del castillo y del equipo. Por eso cuando Shiro desapareció, Keith sintió que le habían quitado un gran tajo en medio del pecho, y se dedicó a buscarle durante tantas vargas como le fue posible. Pero pronto resultó evidente que ya no le encontraría.

Tal vez si hubiera insistido le habría encontrado al final. Quizá no debió rendirse tan rápido. Quizá… ¡No! Era más que evidente que Shiro había sido prisionero Galra, y buscarle una y otra vez entre las ruinas no habría cambiado eso. Lo importante ahora era que acababa de encontrarle. Con vida, completo, como tanto deseó poder hacerlo. Lo suficientemente bien como para decirle todas y cada una de las cosas que Keith sentía cuando estaba a su lado, todas las cosas que siempre quiso expresar pero que no dijo por temor a ser rechazado.

Salvo que ahora él estaba con Lance, y que Shiro hubiera regresado de entre los muertos no cambiaba el hecho de haberse pasado el último phoeb cogido de la mano del paladín rojo.

Un movimiento a su izquierda lo desvió de sus pensamientos. La crio-cápsula brillo y se abrió, y un casi inconsciente Shiro se precipitó hacia adelante. Los reflejos de Keith fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para atraparle, sosteniéndolo a medio camino entre la cápsula y el suelo.

—¿Kei…Keith? —masculló Shiro, con voz rasposa y la mirada perdida.

—Shhh. No te esfuerces —respondió Keith en tono tranquilizador—, todo está bien. Ya te tengo.

Shiro todavía estaba demasiado débil para caminar por su cuenta, así que Keith lo ayudó a alcanzar su cama. Lo acomodó con suavidad sobre el colchón, asegurándose de que la almohada le soportaba bien la cabeza. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. 

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las luces de la crio-cápsula como única fuente de iluminación. Aun así, Keith era capaz de discernir cada rasgo del rostro de Shiro.

Keith observaba cada movimiento del otro, su respiración cada vez más calmada, la tensión disminuyente en sus músculos, la expresión de malestar en sus ojos cerrados. Por otro lado, también era demasiado consciente del calor del otro contra su piel, de sus labios entreabiertos y de la gran necesidad que sentía de echársele encima para protegerle de todo mal.

Al cabo de unos doboshes, Shiro tosió y usó los codos para incorporarse. Keith le ayudó a sentarse, con la espalda contra la pared.

—A…gua —dijo con voz ronca, y Keith se apresuró a buscar el recipiente que Hunk le llevó a la hora de la comida.

Le dio de beber y se le encogió el corazón al ver la manera frenética en la que Shiro ingería cada trago. La veracidad de la información en la bitácora le golpeó en ese instante como un ladrillo; Shiro se había pasado una semana flotando en el espacio, completamente solo, sin agua ni comida.

Sin proponérselo, Keith se abalanzó sobre Shiro para abrazarle. Para su sorpresa, el otro hombre le abrazó de vuelta, y Keith no pudo hacer otra cosa que esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo —dijo, escudado por la oscuridad y por la posición de sus cuerpos.

Más que escucharla, Keith sintió la voz de Shiro resonar contra su pecho. Profunda, cansada, pero aun así teñida de alivio.

—A mí también me alegra —dijo, abrazándole con aun más fuerza que antes—. Gracias por encontrarme otra vez.

Keith resopló, separándose por fin del abrazo.

Shiro le miraba con una mezcla entre ternura y paternalidad, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban a solas. Algo dentro de Keith se removió incómodo, así que apartó la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

—No fui yo —repuso después de un momento—, fue Negro. Él te encontró.

Shiro usó su mano humana para levantarle el mentón y hacer que le mirase. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que Keith no sabía identificar, algo diferente a las veces anteriores; algo decisivo.

—Tú pilotabas a Negro —dijo Shiro con seguridad—, lo que quiere decir que compartes una conexión con él. Ambos me encontraron. Ambos me salvaron cuando estaba a punto de morir asfixiado. Y si hay alguien a quien tengo que agradecer justo ahora, ese alguien eres tú.

Con cada palabra, Keith sentía el rostro de Shiro acercarse más y más al suyo. El hombre ejercía sobre él una fuerza inexplicable, casi gravitatoria, como un gigante gaseoso que atrae a una luna que no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Lo que pasaría a continuación resultaba inminente, y una parte de Keith deseaba de verdad que ocurriera de una vez. Pero la otra…

El sonriente rostro de Lance apareció dentro de su cabeza, bloqueando todo cuanto había alrededor. Casi de inmediato, Keith se apartó de Shiro, evitando por muy poco que los labios del otro tocaran los suyos.

—Ehm… yo… creo que es mejor que te deje descansar — soltó, diciendo lo primero que le vino a mente—. De seguro los demás querrán saber que despertaste, así que yo debería ir a-

Keith hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte par de brazos le retuvo en su sitio. Y sin avisar, una boca conocida acalló cualquier otra palabra que hubiera podido salir de sus labios.

***

Lance caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su pequeño dormitorio. La cosa viscosa y con miles de patas que se había instalado a vivir en la boca de su estómago, aparentemente había decidido que era buen momento para practicar sus pasos de tap. Estaba mareado, falto de aire y con ganas de salir corriendo hasta alcanzar el siguiente cuadrante.

¿Para qué rayos se había quedado mirando?

Se sentía un completo idiota; un verdadero, irreparable y jodido idiota por haberse permitido pintar pajaritos en el aire, que cierta reaparición de cierto hombre con cierto mechón de pelo blanco acababa de matar con un rifle de largo alcance.

Por supuesto que estaba aliviado de que Shiro apareciera con vida. ¡Por supuesto! El hombre era tan propenso a ser capturado por las líneas enemigas que hasta resultaba ridículo. Y Lance no tenía nada en su contra, ¡todo lo contrario! Le respetaba como líder y como persona, e incluso lo admiraba por todo lo que había logrado en su tiempo de explorador galáctico para el cuartel Espacial de la Tierra.

Pero entonces ¿por qué rayos quería ir a tomarle del cuello de la camiseta y lanzarlo a la supernova más cercana? Pues porque era un idiota redomado, por eso.

Cuando Allura le propuso al equipo vigilar a Keith sin decirle nada, Lance debió saber que ninguna cosa buena podía salir de aquello. El paladín negro era tan cabezota y sobre protector (con Shiro, al menos) que no dejaría que nadie le velara la recuperación más que él. Así que Allura permitió que Hunk y Pidge instalaran una crio-cápsula dentro de la habitación de Shiro, omitiendo convenientemente el hecho de que las crio-cápsulas tienen cámaras a las que se puede acceder desde cualquier lugar del castillo, si se sabe lo que se está haciendo.

Por eso dejó que Keith hiciera las más de 30 vargas seguidas de guardia frente a un inconsciente Shiro, pues gracias a la cámara escondida, los chicos, ella y Coran también podrían turnarse para cuidar de ambos paladines. Era el plan perfecto, que les permitía mantener monitoreado el progreso de Shiro y también cuidar de Keith sin que este se opusiera.

En su mayoría, usaban la cámara para asegurarse de que Keith al menos comía y dormía. Cuando habían pasado demasiadas vargas desde la última vez que se hidratara o alimentara, cualquiera de ellos podía pasarse de manera casual para llevarle un jugo, agua o algún tentempié.

Pero de todas las guardias posibles en el horario que Pidge armó al azar, ¡a Lance tuvo que tocarle la guardia en la que Shiro despertaba!

Lance estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama y viendo a través de la pantalla flotante tal como Coran les enseñó a hacerlo. Keith llevaba cerca de media varga sentado en el suelo sin moverse, probablemente tomando una merecida siesta. De un momento a otro se sobresaltó, se quedó mirando la crio-cápsula por unos cuantos doboshes y cuando parecía que iba a volver a quedarse dormido, la cápsula se abrió y Shiro estuvo a punto de caer de bruces.

Cualquier otro ser pensante hubiera corrido a avisar a sus compañeros que Shiro había despertado. Pero Lance no era cualquiera.

Verlos así, en una suerte de pose de danza romántica, le hizo paralizarse en su sitio. Estaba hipnotizado por lo que veía, tan enfocado y con tantos deseos de saber qué pasaría a continuación que ni siquiera hizo ademán de cerrar la pantalla.

Vio a Shiro mover los labios y a Keith moverlos más. Keith ayudó a Shiro a llegar a su cama, le dio de beber, se abalanzó para abrazarle… Si Lance tuviera mejores instintos de supervivencia, probablemente hubiera cortado la transmisión antes de que se besaran.

Si se detenía a pensar, era lo más lógico que Keith quisiera volver a estar con Shiro ahora que había regresado. Al fin y al cabo, lo de ellos nunca tuvo una etiqueta y probablemente sólo servía para tapar el hueco de lo que Keith y Shiro tenían. Lance había sido un tonto al siquiera soñar en que algo entre él y el paladín negro (¿o ahora volvía a ser el paladín rojo?) tuviera alguna clase de futuro.

Sí, su mente estaba completamente clara ante la situación. El problema radicaba en lo muy en contra que estaba su corazón de cooperar con la causa.

Odiaba admitir que lo que sentía por Keith era más que un simple deseo de manosearle. ¡Demonios! Estaba colado como un imbécil. Tan, tan colado, que todo lo que podía pensar era en aceptar su derrota para poder verlo feliz con el hombre al que en verdad quería. O al menos Lance esperaba que lo quisiera. Y esperaba también que Shiro quisiera a Keith de vuelta. ¡Joder, como eran de complicadas las cosas cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Lance se detuvo a media zancada. Era Keith, con ojeras más negras que su cabello y una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. ¡Con lo que a él le costaba sacarle sonrisas al muy jodido! Pero nada más llegaba Shiro y ¡ZAZ! Todo un mundo de colores.

Keith se acercó a él e intentó abrazarle y Lance le esquivó sin proponérselo, cruzándose de brazos para poner algo de distancia. El otro le dedicó un gesto confundido, pero no intentó abrazarle otra vez.

—Shiro está despierto —anunció, demasiado alegremente para gusto de Lance—. Está descansando, pero ya pueden ir a verle.

—Oh… —Lance compuso su mejor cara de “estoy feliz y sorprendido, y soy una persona completamente normal que no espía a otras con cámaras escondidas”—. Me alegra mucho escucharlo. ¿Vamos juntos o te ayudo a informar a los demás?

—Los demás ya lo saben —dijo Keith, sin dar señales de haber notado su incomodidad con el asunto. O Lance era muy buen actor, o Keith no se enteraba de nada—. Sólo faltas tú.

—Vale, genial —dijo Lance, intentando inyectarle emoción positiva a sus palabras—. Yo… les alcanzo en un momento, ¿está bien?

Lance le dio la espalda a Keith, yendo a revolver uno de sus cajones con la esperanza de parecer ocupado. Sin embargo, Keith no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle en la habitación. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de dejar que Lance lo viera hacerse ojitos con Shiro?

—Te dejé de último a propósito, ¿sabes? —dijo Keith detrás de él—. Quiero hablarte de algo.

Lance sintió su corazón detenerse, el suelo bajo sus pies convirtiéndose repentinamente en arenas movedizas. ¿Acaso así era como todo terminaba para ellos?

—¿En serio? —preguntó, incapaz de volverse—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De… nosotros.

_Quiznak._

Listo. Estaba decidido. Eso era todo y no había marcha atrás. La gorda había cantado, el telón había caído, y Lance ahora era empujado fuera del teatro por un conserje con mal carácter.

Ni siquiera pensó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto; algo dentro de él esperaba que el cambio resultara más natural. Algo como “si no lo mencionamos no pasó y nos olvidamos de ello”. Tal parecía que su suerte siempre encontraba maneras de empeorar.

—No creo que sea necesario —soltó, en un intento desesperado por evitar _la_ conversación—. Todo está bien tal cual.

—No, no lo está —replicó Keith, poniendo una mano en su hombro que le envió un corrientazo directo a la boca del estómago. Su parásito intestinal comenzó a bailar la samba, ¿y en qué momento se le había acercado tanto el otro hombre?—. Me he comportado como un imbécil últimamente, encerrado en mis pensamientos y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es disculparme contigo.

Oh, así que eso era. Disculparse para lavarse las manos. Terminar de la mejor forma posible. _Cortar por lo sano_. Lance sintió ganas de devolver todo el desayuno.

A pesar de ello, y sacando fuerzas de ni siquiera él sabía dónde, Lance se las arregló para girarse y darle la cara. Lo mejor, se dijo, sería salir del mal trago tan rápido como le fuera posible. Él ya había tomado una decisión y aparentemente, Keith también tenía clara la suya. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Disculpa aceptada, compañero, no te preocupes —dijo hacia Keith, intentando sonar casual—. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, ¿eh? Entiendo que lo de ustedes va en serio. —Y remató el comentario haciendo un guiño con el ojo.

La cara de Keith era de desconcierto puro, y si Lance no hubiera estado tan seguro de que el hombre venía a cortarle, incluso le habría parecido graciosa.

—¿Lo de… nosotros? —preguntó—. Lance, ¿de qué-?

—Oh, _vamos_ , Keith. No me harás deletrearlo para ti, ¿o sí? —Lance comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Keith podía resultar denso por momentos, pero era él quien había venido a su habitación para terminarle, así que bien podía comenzar a actuar acorde—. Lo de ustedes, compadre. Lo tuyo con Shiro. Su secretito escondido. El _Sheith_ para las masas. El hecho de que Shiro y tú son más que simples amigos.

Keith abrió mucho los ojos, como si por fin captara de qué iba la conversación.

—Te equivocas —repuso—. Shiro y yo no estamos-

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió Lance sin pensar—. ¿Juntos y revueltos? ¿Teniendo un amorío? ¿Retomando lo que tenían? ¡Los vi besarse hace rato, por dios! Él cómo lo hice no es importante —aclaró, antes de que al otro se le ocurriera interrumpir para preguntar—, pero después de ver eso me parece más que evidente que están juntos otra vez. Así que no me tomes por idiota.

Keith comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, batallando por decir algo. Lance, por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a perder el control de la conversación. Continuó.

—Escucha —dijo, sonando más seguro y despreocupado de lo que se sentía—. Lo entiendo, ¿está bien? Ustedes tienen historia y seguramente quieren retomar donde lo dejaron antes de la batalla contra Zarkon. ¡Y eso está bien por mí, de verdad! Lo nuestro fue muy interesante, sí, y el sexo era grandioso. Pero comprendo que jamás dijimos nada de tener exclusividad. Si ahora quieres estar con Shiro porque el muy jodido regresó de la muerte ¡puedes hacerlo! Lancey Lance se retira del ruedo y aquí no ha pasado na-

Lo que fuera que Lance pretendía decir murió en sus labios cuando Keith le atrajo por la cintura para besarle.

El beso fue todo lo desordenado que se podía esperar. Labios, lenguas, dientes, y Keith halándole hacia sí mismo como si quisiera que se fusionaran. Cuando Lance creía que estaba por terminarse, Keith volvía a comenzar, agotando su oxigenación de a poco y haciéndole sentir mareado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando Keith por fin pareció decidir que era suficiente tortura.

—¿Es que acaso nunca te callas? —le preguntó, con los labios a apenas centímetros de los suyos—. No estoy con Shiro —dijo, remarcando cada palabra con un beso superficial—. No planeo regresar con Shiro —insistió, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Lance y recorriendo su espalda—. Y la única razón por la que vine hasta aquí fue para decirte lo mucho, mucho, _mucho_ que planeo seguir haciendo esto contigo.

Como para probar su punto, Keith volvió a besarle, a la vez que ponía todo su empeño en dejar a Lance sin camiseta. Lance se dejó, teniendo la leve sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué no habían estado peleando hacía solo unos ticks?

—Pero yo los vi besarse —soltó, recuperando algo de su lucidez mientras Keith le mordisqueaba la piel sobre la clavícula—. Te vi abrazarle… Yo vi…

Escuchó a Keith soltar un gruñido bajo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el otro lo alzó en vilo y lo lanzó sobre la cama, con tanta facilidad que Lance se preguntó si es que estar tan desorientado lo volvía más ligero.

De inmediato, Keith se abalanzó sobre él. Le despojó de los vaqueros y de la ropa interior, y sin perder ni un latido, se metió la polla de Lance en la boca.

Keith chupaba, lamía y besaba la semi erección de Lance como un poseso, gimiendo como si aquello resultara lo más placentero del mundo. Por su parte, Lance no dejaba de jadear, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse dentro de la experta boca de su amante.

Lance perdió el sentido del tiempo; pudieron haber pasado doboshes o vargas en los que la boca de Keith alrededor de esa parte de su cuerpo era lo único que realmente importaba. Él solo se dejaba hacer, aturdido como estaba ante las sensaciones y emociones que se entrelazaban dentro de su pecho. Sus manos habían ido a parar a la greña de Keith, y las sentía bajar y subir al compás del hombre entre sus piernas.

De un momento a otro, la maravillosa mamada terminó, y el aire frío de la habitación dio de lleno contra su polla mojada de saliva. Lance enfocó la mirada hacia el otro hombre, y notó con emoción que solo había parado para desvestirse. Una vez desnudo, Keith se montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, aprisionando sus muslos y alineando su propia erección con la de Lance. Rodeó los miembros con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, la simple sensación arrancando de Lance los más escandalosos sonidos.

Keith se movía de forma completamente obscena, montándole como probablemente lo haría si la polla de Lance estuviera firmemente encastrada dentro de su trasero. Por mucho sexo que hubieran tenido antes, ninguna de las veces se había prestado para llevar a cabo aquella empresa. No que a ninguno pareciera importarle, la verdad. Pero hipnotizado como estaba por la visión frente a él, Lance no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso Keith lo dejaría metérsela, o si por el contrario terminaría siendo él quien recibiera.

El solo pensamiento envió corrientes de electricidad directo a la base de sus testículos, donde un orgasmo ya comenzaba a formarse. Si había alguien a quien culpar por estar tan cerca del final en tan corto tiempo, Lance culpaba a la maravillosa boca de Keith y a la forma en la que sus nalgas se golpeaban una y otra vez contra la parte de arriba de sus muslos.

Unos doboshes más de eso y Keith se inclinó hacia adelante, reacomodando su peso sobre Lance y dejando el trasero un poco en alto. El cambio de posición era una clara invitación para tocarle, así que Lance se apresuró a responder.

Nalgueó a Keith con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, recibiendo un mordisco en el cuello como retribución. La combinación de dolor y placer incrementando en gran medida lo muy cerca que estaba de su orgasmo. Apretó los firmes glúteos de su amante y se unió al ritmo impuesto por él, moviendo las caderas al compás de Keith y de su propia urgencia.

No pasaron muchos ticks antes de derramarse sobre su estómago, con Keith siguiendo sus pasos casi de inmediato.

Lance decidió disfrutar de su post orgasmo a ojos cerrados, negándose a moverse incluso al sentir que Keith se ponía de pie. Lo escuchó entrar al baño, abrir y cerrar la llave del lavamanos, y volver a salir. Un momento después, Keith regreso a la cama y le lanzó algo húmedo a la cara, rompiendo su grandiosa concentración post orgásmica.

—Si te atreves a dormirte, juro que haré un chupón en tu cuello del tamaño de Saturno —amenazó, y Lance no pudo contener una risita.

—¿Qué acaso un hombre no puede disfrutar a gusto de lo bien que se sintió correrse? —preguntó, limpiando los restos de semen de su abdomen si molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—Un hombre puede —convino Keith—. Lo que un hombre _no_ puede es quedarse tan tranquilo después de acusar a su novio de querer dejarlo por otro.

La palabra “novio” le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Keith jamás la había usado en su presencia, al menos no en aquel contexto. Se apoyó sobre los codos para observarle mejor

—No sabía que éramos novios —admitió—. Pensé que sólo me veías como algo pasajero.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya… Porque los ligues de una sola noche se toman de las manos bajo la mesa del comedor, ¿no? —señaló Keith como si fuera lo más obvio—. Te llenas la boca diciendo que _tú_ eres el experto en relaciones y que _yo_ soy más denso que una estrella enana, ¡pero hete aquí! Acusándome de volver con Shiro cuando todo lo que hice fue rechazarle.

Lance sintió una punzada de celos, el beso infame colándose dentro de su memoria sin poderlo evitar.

—Tienes una extraña manera de rechazar a la gente —espetó, demasiado consciente del tono acusatorio en su voz.

Keith soltó un largo suspiro y se incorporó mejor, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. Con eso, ambos quedaron a la misma altura sobre el colchón. Le miró directamente a los ojos y Lance sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero. El otro nunca le había mirado de esa forma, con un brillo certero, como si todo lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera la verdad más absoluta en la historia de las verdades.

—Shiro y yo sí que tuvimos algo —comenzó—. Algo espontáneo, que ninguno planeó. Yo siempre lo admiré, mucho más después de convertirnos en paladines. Y cuando resultó que él también se sentía atraído por mí, bueno… no puedo decir que estaba decepcionado. Por lo general nos encontrábamos por las noches, siempre después de una misión, como si la adrenalina nos atrajera hacia el otro cual si fuéramos imanes. Pero las cosas no pasaron de ahí, principalmente debido a Shiro.

Lance le escuchaba con atención a pesar de sentir algo desagradable y oscuro crecer en su interior a cada mención de Shiro. Quería hablar, interrumpir, ¡preguntar! Pero decidió usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse callado. Si había un momento de su vida en el que necesitaba estar en silencio, ese debía ser.

—Por mi parte, yo si quería algo más —siguió explicando Keith—. Y estoy muy seguro de que Shiro conocía mis intenciones. Pero él siempre se negó. Decía que Voltron era más importante y que no podíamos arriesgarnos a comprometer la misión. Así que lo que sea que tuvimos terminó prácticamente sin comenzar.

—Pero hoy los vi besarse —insistió Lance, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo—. Se abrazaron y yo pensé…

—Me dejé llevar —admitió Keith, con una expresión de culpabilidad dibujada en el rostro—. Shiro estuvo desaparecido por tanto tiempo que tenerlo cerca se sentía surreal. Me besó y correspondí en automático, como una manera de complacer a mi yo del pasado por última vez. Pero cuando me pidió que me quedara, yo… simplemente no pude hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —La pregunta dejó sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en si realmente quería escuchar una respuesta, y el gusano de su estómago hizo una voltereta invertida.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Keith le sonrió.

—Por ti, grandísimo bufón —respondió, haciendo que su corazón diera un gigantesco vuelco—. Estoy contigo ahora. _Quiero_ seguir estando contigo. Eso, por supuesto, si todavía me aceptas.

Lance sonrió abiertamente ante tal declaración, como el bobo enamorado que acababa de aceptar que era. Atrajo a Keith hacia él para poder besarle, y el otro se apresuró a besarle de vuelta.

Probablemente tuvieran que separarse antes de tiempo, incapaces de llevar a término lo que el beso prometía. Después de todo, ambos eran paladines de Voltron y defensores del inocente, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran. Pero en ese momento, ninguna otra cosa importaba. Nada salvo ellos dos, ese beso, y pretender que contaban con todo el tiempo del universo para disfrutarlo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Meta notas:**  
>  \- Me tomé algunas libertades con los tiempos entre misión y misión (al menos en las misiones que aparecen en la serie). Realmente no sabemos (¿o sí?) cuánto tiempo pasó entre la desaparición de Shiro y su regreso al equipo. Todo lo que sabemos es que fueron mínimo dos movimientos, contando los siete días que Shiro dice tener dentro de la nave Galra, el día del consejo en el castillo, el día en que Keith tomó el mando, la persecución de Lotor y el viaje a la otra dimensión. Yo estoy asumiendo que Voltron estuvo en Thayserix después de lo del cristal dimensional. Así que sí, mínimo dos movimientos. Que en esta historia se transforman en un poco más de un phoeb because reasons c;
> 
> \- También me tomé libertades con ciertos detalles canon de la serie. Pero meh, ¡todo sea por el arte!
> 
> \-----  
>  **Notas finales:**  
>  ¡Hola! Fandom nuevo, vida nueva (dijo nadie nunca). Heme aquí, enamorada completamente de los paladines, con feels para regalar y con muchas historias que escribir de estos chicuelos y sus aventuras. Espero que el fic haya quedado al menos decente (guarro, sé que quedó jeje), que disfruten al leer tanto como yo disfruté al escribir, y que POR FAVOR me regalen dos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme una opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, etc. etc. etc. ¡Les estaré eternamente agradecida!
> 
> Si por cosas del destino, deciden que les gustó la historia, ¡no se pierdan! Tengo otra en la estufa y muchas en la punta de los dedos. Si yo fuera ustedes, me suscribiría *wink*.
> 
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y nos leemos en la siguiente historia.
> 
> _Maye ~_


End file.
